Chasing Serenity
by C-nonymous
Summary: A new and funny (i hope) ficcie on Seto and Serenity! Our lovable (?) pair stranded on an island... could the whole gang be that far behind? My White Day gift to all you SetoSerenity fans out there. Reviews are accepted, but violent reactions need not ver


**Author's Notes: **Just a short note up here... this is a double chapter issue for White Day, March 14. While this one is a funny ficcie, my other ficcie is the angst-fest (okay, maybe not angst now but later) 'My Pretend Girl' Chapter 04. I hope that you will like both of them and support Seto/Serenity all the way. Chu! 

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this fan fiction is mine. 

**Scene 1 CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

'Okay, we have been through this many times before, Joey-niisan. I will be going to a convention in the U.S. because my English teacher invited me to go. It just so happened that Seto Kaiba was also invited by sensei and yes, there are other students going with us as well. You don't need to get so angry about it.' 

Really, I should never have told him that that guy would also be going to that convention. Who is that guy? You have to ask? Isn't it that obvious enough?

'But Serenity! I don't want moneybags to be even in a room with you, let alone in an airplane. Besides, it's quite possible that he will be bugging you just because you are my sister. And I will not be able to defend you because I am not included in that meeting thing. It doesn't suit in my stomach quite well.' 

'I told you; you don't have to worry about me. I can take good care of myself. Besides, am I not your sister? Don't you think that I have gotten some good punching moves from you by now? Please calm yourself and try not to be upset by this whole thing, okay?' 

'I'll try. Now remember, move away from moneybags whenever he comes within five feet from you. And don't look directly in his eyes else he might think it some kind of an invitation to insult you or something.' 

And Joey's lecture continued on and on. Serenity suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine; she just hoped it doesn't mean that there will be some bad news in the future... or more precisely, in this trip. 

Elsewhere... 

'Now onii-sama, I know that you don't like to socialize with the other kids that much, but please try to get along with them on this trip, okay? Too bad that I won't be there with you to see that you act a bit more friendly.' 

'Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to interact with those idiots they call students nowadays? Their looks are boring and even their conversations are boring it makes my teeth gnash that my English teacher have ever thought to include me in this trip. What will I do if something happens in Kaiba Corp?' 

'Don't use the company as an excuse to your misery with this whole convention thing, brother dear. For your information, haven't I already shown you that you can rely on me in taking good care of it? Haven't I done all that I can to have the company running in good condition from your absence? Trust me, this trip will do your social being some good.' 

Ah, brothers are such pain in the... but I have to deal with it since he's the only family I've got. Too bad he can't go there with me to keep me company. Maybe I will get bored to death on that trip. It would serve Mokuba well if I did, sending me off with a big smile on his face, that incorrigible kid. Guess I better practice more on my sarcasm; it might come in handy along the way.

The next day... 

_Puppy alert, enemy approaching. Ah, some very sarcastic remarks on this dog will get me going for the day. It's so much better than caffeine, _Seto thought when he saw Joey coming towards them at the airport. 

'Oh look Mokuba, a lost puppy. The airport should not really allow pets to roam around. The place wouldn't look nice.' 

Joey Wheeler has just seen his sister board a plane for a convention overseas and seeing this hateful person so early in the morning is not good for his health. He thought, _I already feel angry knowing that moneybags here will be going with Serenity and his sarcasm is not quite what I need for breakfast, thank you very much. _He tried to ignore Kaiba and started to walk away from the two. 

Mokuba snickered. That was a first, Joey going off without reacting violently towards his brother's animosity. Even Seto looked surprised at him, too bad Mokuba hadn't brought his camera along to get a shot at his brother's face. _Better get going,_ he thought, _else I will be late for school and since I am not like my brother, I wouldn't want to do that. _

'Well, you go and enjoy your trip, onii-sama!' 

'But, but_' came Seto's sputtered reply. 

**-continue scene 2- **

**Afterthoughts:**

Hello to all Seto/Serenity lovers! Once again I am here to give you another one of those fluffy, funny ficcies going around which deals with this pair. What is this all about, you want to ask? Imagine this, Seto and Serenity stranded on an island; Seto is being sweet on Serenity and acts like her servant. Sounds impossible? Not if Seto has amnesia. Yes, he is the amnesiac (is this a word?) one this time. And if those two were lost, could the whole gang be that far behind? Follow their (mis)adventures around err, somewhere. 

Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Yeah, I got the title idea from the 'Chasing Liberty' movie, but this time, the pair is not gallivanting around Europe. I want them down and dirty, tee hee. Violent reactions should not be too harsh please. 


End file.
